What Hurts The Most
by Palaceofwisdomx
Summary: What hurts Ted the most is not being loved by Randy.


**AN: I don't what it is with me and making mushy, happily-ever-after stories. But, I hope you enjoy it anyways. Also, I don't know if I make this clear or not but Ted, Randy and Cody are all in a relationship. This just focuses more on Ted and Randy.  
**

**What's Hurts The Most.**

It was after their match that night on Raw when Ted saw it.

He was walking around the corner when he saw Randy and Cody embracing, the older man's hands running up and down the younger ones back.

Randy pulled back, whispering three words that broke Ted's heart, "I love you."

Ted felt tears come to his eyes and he tried so hard to hold them back. Randy never said those three words to him. In all the time that he, Cody, and Randy had been in a relationship, he never heard those words come out of the legend killers mouth and be directed towards him.

Randy always treated Cody better than he did Ted. He didn't know if it was deliberate or not, but the older man was more loving, caring, and respectful towards Cody than he was with Ted. Ted wondered if Randy even loved him.

He guessed that now he knew his answer.

Randy didn't love him.

And that's what hurt him the most.

Because he loved Randy and Cody more than anything in his life.

Sighing, Ted turned and walked back towards the locker room to get his stuff and go back to the hotel.

**_It's hard to force that smile_**_**.**_

Cody smiled up at his older lover when he realized something wasn't right. He didn't know what it was, but he had a gut feeling that something was terribly wrong.

"Where's Teddy?"

Randy looked both ways down the hallway before shrugging, "I don't know."

"I'm worried about him."

"What?"

"I'm worried about Ted. He seems so down lately. I tried to get him to talk to me, but he won't. He said it was nothing, but I know Ted. It's not nothing. Something's really bothering him and it's bothering me that I can't help."

Randy sighed. He was worried about Ted too. He noticed the downcast looks the blonde had and it made him want to punt whoever made his Teddy so sad.

"Let's go the locker room and see if he's still there." Grabbing Cody's hand, he dragged the younger male along until they got to the locker room.

"Ted?" called Cody, walking into the room.

"He's not here," Mike called back, walking up to the pair, "Left here a couple minutes of ago actually. He looked really down, almost on the verge of tears. I tried to get him to talk, but he brushed me off."

Randy and Cody shared a look, something was seriously wrong with their Teddy.

_**I can take a few tears now and then**__**.**_

When Randy and Cody entered their hotel room, the instantly knew something was off.

Ted was not there.

Just then John came through the door, carrying a giggling Ted in his arms bridal style. He passed the blonde to Randy, "I think you need to have a talk with your boy."

"Why?" Randy made sure to keep a strong hold on Ted so he didn't fall.

"He said some pretty interesting things about you. Like how you didn't love him, not like you love Cody. That you loved Cody more. Stuff like that."

Randy looked over at Cody, twin looks of disbelief on their faces.

After thanking Cena for getting Ted to the hotel safely, Randy carried the still giggling blonde to the bed, sitting him down. He knelt down in front of the blonde, softly caressing his thigh.

He wasn't too surprised when Ted leaned forward and wrapped his arms around the older man's shoulders.

Randy didn't know where he went wrong. All this time, he thought he was giving enough attention to the two, but obviously he was wrong because his Teddy felt neglected.

"Teddy?" Randy ran soothing hands down the blonde's back.

Ted hiccuped. "Why don't you love me?"

"I do, Teddy, I do."

"But you never say it." The younger man sniffled. Randy pulled his lover back and sure enough Ted was crying.

"You say it to Cody, but never to me," he added, pointing to himself.

Randy sighed, "I'm sorry, Teddy. I do love you."

Ted scoffed, anger flashing through his blue eyes. "Don't pity me! If you don't love me, don't say it to make me feel better. I can't take it."

Ted pounded his fists against the older man's chest as more tears ran down his cheeks.

Randy grunted, grabbing Ted's hands. "I'm not pitying you, Teddy. I love you just as much as I love Cody and I'm so sorry that I don't say it often enough. I thought you knew, but I guess I was wrong. And, I'm sorry I don't give you the attention that you deserve."

"Do you mean that?"

Randy ran a hand through the hay colored hair he loved so much before leaning in and gently kissing Ted. When he pulled away there was a smile on Ted's face.

"Does that answer your question?"

Ted nodded.

**_A week later._**

Ted sighed as he watched Cody play his video game, the younger man was so into it that he was shouting at the television.

He smiled when a pair of arms came around his waist, a chin resting on his shoulder.

Randy laughed at Cody's antics, "He's something else isn't he?"

"It's Cody, he doesn't have to make sense."

"True."

Ted felt hot breath against neck before a gentle kiss was placed there, "I love you."

"I love you too." Ted turned his head to give Randy a kiss.

"Hey!" Cody dropped his controller, "Don't leave me out!"

Randy looked at Ted, "We wouldn't want that."


End file.
